Soulweaver
by 3Alaska3
Summary: Soulweavers-only one exists. Dead but alive. Watch as Rose, Scorpius, and Albus try to decipher the mysteries surrounding their new teacher. Bleach OC
1. Chapter 1

**Hello. Enjoy the story and read the end note. **

* * *

"Want to play quidditch?" the blonde almost white haired boy asked his two year mates.

"How many times have I told you this past 4 years?! I'm not going to play quidditch!" curly red head exclaimed indignantly.

"Oh come on Rosie, it's not as bad as it seems..." the boy-who-live look alike said.

"_Really_," she said sarcastically.

They wilted.

"I'm not going to say it again! I-wont-ever-play-quidditch!" Rose half-yelled.

"You three! It's time for lunch." Albus' mother, Ginny, yelled from the door.p

"Coming!" Albus replied raising his voice.

The three walked in still arguing to the amused eye of their mother/aunt/mother's friend.

"Argh!" Rose cried annoyed," Whatever! Who cares! What I want to know is who our Defense teacher is gonna be."

Ginny looked at Rose sharply,"They still haven't found a teacher to stay for more than one year?"

"Yeah, it's awful. Sometimes the teachers are sometimes good, sometimes bad."

Scorpius took over from Albus,"They all leave after a year with one excuse or another...the excuses don't even seem to be legitimate."

"Professor McGonagall seems to be tired from looking for a teacher." Rose said concern showing in her voice.

They sat at the wooden table looking like it had gone through many wars and come back barely alive.

"Thank you Mrs. Potter!" Scorpius said looking at the delicious meal laid out before him and his two friends.

The door opened to the lone house. "I'm home!" A voice called.

"We're in the kitchen!" Ginny called to her husband.

Harry walked in dressed in muggle clothes. "Hey kids,"

He hugged his wife and sat down with the three children.

"You ready for school?" Harry asked as he filled his plate with food.

"Ugh," James said from the door as he entered and sat,"don't even mention that word."

He sat amid the laughter from his father and disapproving look from his mother.

"Anyway, I met Professor McGonagall today." Harry said amusement still lingering in his eyes,"Apparently she found a new teacher. But the teachers foreign, so she was wondering if we could house them before school starts."

Harry's eyes met with Ginny's. some sort of understanding passed as she replied,"Of course! It'll be interesting to see how that turns out." She turned to Scorpius,"You'll be here till school right?"

"Yes, mother and father are on a trip."

She smiled and sat to eat with us.

*After lunch*

**Rose POV**

Rose, Albus and Scorpius raced upstairs to Albus' room. Once inside, Rose froze.

"What's wrong?" Scorpius asked.

"I forgot my book in the kitchen. I'll be right back." She said as she turned.

Rose quietly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. Spotting her book she picked it up and moved to leave. As she passed Uncle Harry's office she stopped as she heard voices.

"What were you wanting to tell me?" Aunt Ginny's voice asked

"You remember when I was telling you how the number of suicides have been increasing and getting closer to Hogwarts?" Uncle Harry's voice asked,"Professor McGonagall has been getting worried and thinking that someones's after Hogwarts again. She told me that Dumbledore once told her that if she ever needed to protect Hogwarts from deaths that she should go to somewhere in the Headmaster's office and open a drawer. Professor was worried so she did and a butterfly apparently flew out. She said that a few days later she received another back and when it landed on her a voice came out."

"Really?" Aunt Ginny interrupted.

"Yes, but what's even weirder is that the voice offered its service as a defense teacher and as help to solve the case. It seemed that the person was well versed in what was happening in Hogwarts and the Ministry. Professor seems to trust this person even though she's never seen them before. She want this person to be introduced to the Order."

There was silence as Aunt Ginny seemed to process this information. "Well...we have to go to Grimmauld place anyway since that's where we leave all the kids school stuff, so I guess we could call a meeting while we're at it too."

He sighed,"Good, I honestly don't know what to do about this case anymore. "

Rose tiptoed past the door. As her foot landed on wooden panel it creaked. She froze.

"What was that?" She heard her uncle say.

"It's probably the kids," her aunt replied and Rose let out the breath she'd been holding.

She raced as fast as she could up the stairs, without making noise, where she hurried inside Albus' room and shut the door.

"What's wrong Rose?" Abuts asked as Rose collapsed on the ground in front of the door.

A few moments passed as she tried to regain her breath. Ross looked up and said,"You remember all the cases your father was telling us about?" Albus looked confused. "About the suicides that weren't suicides," she clarified as a more understanding look came on his face.

"Woah! I have no clue what you're talking about!" Scorpius interrupted when Rose appeared to continue.

Hurriedly Rose explained to him about how, Uncle Harry, had told the two cousins about the suicides that weren't and that had been going on for a while.

"That brings me to my next point. When I was coming back I overheard Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny talking. It was about the new professor for Defense that Professor McGonagall had found. Apparently Dumbledore had left something, for if Hogwarts seemed to be in danger, that could contact help. And since those suicides seemed like they were a threat to Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall used the help. Turns out it was a butterfly," seeing the skeptical faces she cut the two boys off,"However, later she received a butterfly that looked exactly like the one that was released. It landed on her and a voice came out."

Rose looked up. _A new type of magic..._

"The voice supposedly knew what was happening in our world with the ministry and all and offered its help! Uncle Harry said that the Order was to meet with this person at Grimmauld place when we go for shopping."

The two Slytherins sat dumbstruck at all the information their friend and cousin had presented to them. With their minds working in overload Albus cautiously spoke up still trying to comprehend what he'd been told,"That seems very suspicious and all. I mean, I could understand if it was someone we knew, well the Order knew but someone the Order's never heard of. The only proof we have of this person's...goodness, is a long dead Headmaster."

Seeing the face Rose made Albus quickly amended what he'd said,"Not like I don't trust him and all but doesn't it seem too perfect to you?"

"I agree with Albus,"Scorpius said a thoughtful look on his face,"It could be a scam from a bad organization."

There was silence before Rose spoke up again,"Well there's not much we could do anyways. We should leave it to the adults. Thought I should still tell you though,"

And thus the conversation ended.

The three spent their time enjoying the break, their minds still thinking of the woman but not dwelling on it very much.

"Do you have all the stuff you need?" Ginny called as the family (plus friend) prepared to #12 Grimmauld place.

"Umm I think we are okay..." Albus replied as he double checked his luggage...at least the half that he had.

"Same!" Scorpius replied.

"I'm all good here too," Rose said as she stuck her head out of where she had been staying across from the boy's rooms,"You two ready?"

The three kids lugged their luggage down to where Ginny had the fireplace going. "Are we taking our luggage with us through the Floo?" Rose asked, trying to figure out if her luggage would fit in the fireplace or not. Last year had been embarrassing when her luggage had to be Apparated to Grimmauld place.

Ginny smiled as if she knew that Rose was thinking of last year's incident as well,"No, your uncle will be coming home late today so he offered to Apparate with all the luggage."

Rose smiled in relief. That was problem she didn't have to worry about. Beside her she could hear snickering. Growling she elbowed Albus who yelped as she reached behind him to smack Scorpius on the head.

"What was that for!?" Scorpius asked indignantly as he rubbed his smarting head.

She simply turned and ignored him in retaliation. Ginny smiled at their antics, glad that the Gryffindors had gotten over their rivalry with Slytherin and vice versa...at least some of the Gryffindors and Slytherins. She took the Floo powder down from the mantle and held it out,"Who wants to go first?"

Rose still upset reached out and took hold of some of the powder. Walking into the fireplace she spoke clearly,"12 Grimmauld Place!"

Albus was next and repeated what Rose had said. Then Scorpius followed. Then James, who had been standing in the corner listening to the muggle device that he'd received as a present. Lastly Ginny who took one last look at the empty house before she stepped into the fireplace to follow the kids.

Rose stepped out and was immediately hugged. Surprised she glanced down and saw Lily. "Lily! You surprised me! I didn't know you were going to be here. When'd you get here."

Lily replied joyfully,"Just a few minutes ago! Aunt Hermione told us that you were coming!"

"Mom? She's here?" Lily nodded in confirmation.

Immediately Rose set off through the old run down house searching her mother.

"What? You'll hug our cousin but not your brother!?"

Lily turned startled to see her mom, both brothers and Scorpius standing by the fire place.

She grinned sillily and complied, only to James.

"Really?!" Albus complained as he saw what was happening. " I just got disowned!"

Scorpius grinned and mockingly hugged Lily who stuck her tongue at Albus.

Albus threw his hands up in frustration and marched off to find Rose; he was followed by Scorpius who was protesting that he was only joking. Ginny smiled and after giving Lily a hug herself, sent James to his room to listen to his 'music' and set off after her niece, son, and son's friend.

*kitchen*

Rose was sitting at the abnormally long wooden table that, like the Potter's, looked like it had gone through a war or two (It had). In front of her a steaming mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate sat. Albus and Scorpius burst into the room closely followed by Ginny. Hermione, at the sink, greeted her sister-in-law and set two, equally steaming, mugs of hot chocolate in front of her daughter's friends.

"Did Harry tell you about their teacher?" Hermione asked quietly looking at the kids as Ginny joined her at the stove. Ginny nodded silently and replied equally in volume,

"I still don't know what to think. I guess we'll know soon enough though."

"Mm-hmm. The Order is meeting in a few days." Hermione raised her voice,"This place hasn't been used in a long time though. There are a few rooms that will need to be cleaned out for your teacher. We will be housing her in the few weeks before school. I hope you three treat her well. Victoire, Molly, Lucy, Dominique, Louis, Fred, Roxanne, and Hugo all went on trips and won't be back till the day before school starts. We will have to get their stuff while we shop at Diagon Alley."

Spotting the question that was about to be asked on her daughter's lips Hermione quickly interrupted,"Hugo is with your Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur."

Satified by that answer Rose nodded and returned to drinking her hot chocolate.

Lily suddenly burst into the room gasping with eyes wild. Quickly Ginny crossed the room and knelt."What's wrong Lily?"

She pointed shakily up and stuttered,"Th-there's s-something in t-the cabinet u-u-upstairs!" Wailing she collapsed into her mother's arms.

Ginny patted her back and whispered reassurances while looking at Hermione. Hermione took out her wand and climbed the stairs. Worried, Rose glanced at Lily then at the door that her mother had exited through. Moments later, after many anxious moments of silence and conversations made from eye contact, Hermione reentered the room and gestured for Ginny to follow her. Ginny passed Lilly to her brother and followed Hermione out into the corridor.

"I think it's a boggart, but I can't be sure. I think we should have one of the men look at it."

Ginny nodded and said,"Maybe we could have the new defense teacher look at it."

"That's a good idea. I probably wouldn't have though of that."

The two woman entered kitchen and told the four children"From now on, don't go into the first floor's sitting room. When you go up make sure you tell James too."

Ginny continued,"We'll have your fathers look at it and decide what to do... So never go in there 'till we say it's okay."

The four kids nodded solemnly and ran up the stairs to their respective rooms.

*A few days later*

Harry and Ron were sitting in the kitchen with their wives. They were discussing the new defense teacher.

"I still haven't met her yet. Professor McGonagall said that she's trustworthy and would come with her. This whole deal still seems fishy." Harry said troubled.

Outside the kitchen Albus, Scorpius, and Rose stood their brows furrowed in concentration.

"I agree. She' supposed to be coming today, after we start the meeting, right?" Ron said and was given murmurs of confirmation.

The three children ran to the boy's room. Rose gasped, voice out of breath from running up the stairs,"Maybe we'll be able to see her first. I'm curious as to see what she's like." The boy's nodded.

*A few hours later*

The Order members slowly arrived. As usual the kids weren't allowed into the meeting. The trio of fifth years sat by the window gazing out into the street.

Suddenly Rose gasped,"There!"

The Rees ran to the door just in time to pen it in response to the knock.

A hooded figure in a common tan cloak stood holding a slip of paper in front.

Then with shock Rose realized something.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL?!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The second one will come soon. Please comment on anything I got wrong. ****_I really need names; an organization and names of classmates. Names if current Order members would be helpful too._****Currently looking for a beta too! **

**If ya don't review. You. Will. Be. Cursed.**

**Check out my other stories too! Plus my profile! **

**Next-_Timid but bloodthirsty...?_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well first off this chapter didn't go the way I had previously wanted but I like this way better. If I misspelled anything go ahead and tell me since i don't have a beta-hint hint. I don't own these stories etcetera etcetera. And I'm looking for someone to adopt one of my stories(more information on my profile). Please comment and check out my other stories.**

* * *

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE'S PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL?!"

At the sound of Rose's shrill voice Ron rushed out from the meeting room of the Order. His wand was out, pointing the stranger who had taken several steps back. A letter was being held up in 'protection', the stranger's face still unable to be seen.

Behind Ron was Hermione, Ginny and Harry who had all responded I their relatives cry. The stranger spoke in feminine voice revealing her to be a her,"Ano, McGonagall-san couldn't make it and asked me to give you this letter..." Her voice seemed to tremble.

Ron pushed past the kids, wand still held aloft-pointed at her, and took the letter. Without taking his eyes off the woman he handed the letter to Harry who had moved closer, hand fingering his wand by his side. Quickly Harry scanned the letter...a few silent tense moments passed. "What she said was right. Professor McGonagall was unfortunately detained on her way here and had to sort things out. She will come as soon as she is able. The Professor also introduced this woman as Professor Zaria," Harry glanced up for confirmation. The hood moved ever so slightly. "She's fine Ron. You can put your wand down."

Slowly and reluctantly the red head did. Rose, Albus and Scorpius glanced at each other imperceptibly. No matter what they were going to try and listen to what the Order had to say about this woman. Harry glanced at the three and sighed. "You three may as well get James and Lily, the two were actually doing what they were supposed to." The trio looked abashed, whoops.

"No need," James voice floated from the top of the banister,"We heard everything."

"Good, now come and sit with us." Sensing the outburst about to erupt from his long-time friend Harry told him,"There's no use saying anything Ron. The kids will still try and eavesdrop. No use letting them hear and spread warped ideas. May as well let them sit in on this meeting about their new teacher. Same to you Ginny, Hermione."

James, Lily, Albus, Scorpius and Rose silently cheered as they heard their father, uncle and brother's father tell the other three adults off.

Although, Rose thought guiltily, this is our fault too. We pushed Uncle Harry into this corner.

Behind him, Ron could sense the new teacher fidgeting uncomfortably. As if she were unsure what to do during this little 'family dispute'.

"Geez Ron. Have some manners and invite the poor woman in. It's freezing out there." Hermione said admonishing her husband.

Ron, wrinkling his nose in distaste, moved from the threshold and allowed Professor Zaria in. She bowed gracefully at the four, her bow for Ron slightly less deep than for the others. Silently she followed the nine down the corridor into the meeting room.

A room full of people greeted her. Shocked, Professor Zaria stepped back. Immediately silence fell upon the room. Each and every young and old face staring at the group. Uncomfortably Harry cleared his throat and announced quietly,"This, everyone, is Professor Zaria. The new Professor that Professor McGonagall found. Unfortunately Professor McGonagall, as you can no definitely see, was unable to make it. She told us that she will grace us with her presence as soon as she is able."

The five children moved quietly to the back of the room where they could see everyone's face, at least the back of it. "For her sake, we shall introduce ourselves. Luna you start."

Luna Lovegood stood and said dreamily,"My name is Luna Lovegood, i am a former member of the D.A. and am currently working as a researcher for magical creatures."

And such each member of the order introduced themselves.

Neville Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid, Arthur and Molly Weasley, Bill Weasley, Fleur Weasley née Delacour, Charlie Weasley, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Seamus Finnigan, Parvati Patil, Dean Thomas, George Weasley, Susan Bones, Hannah Abott, Padma Patil, Lavendar Brown, katie Bell, Michael Corner, Lee Jordan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Hermione Weasley née Granger, Ginny Potter née Weasley and, of course, Harry Potter..

Professor Zaria looked around the room, everyone unable to see her facial expressions. Silently she pointed at the five kids at the back. Startled, Harry answered,"They are Ron and my kids plus a friend. Rose is Ron's eldest. James, Albus and Lily are mine and Scorpius is a friend of theirs. I suppose that you'll lbe teaching them at Hogwarts."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air as the woman contemplated what to do. She took a visible deep breath and started speaking smoothly,"I suppose all of you would like to know what I look like," a pregnant pause filled the air, she continued,"very well..."

She took off her cloak to reveal a figure that seemed perfect. She wore a sleeveless black trench cloak that reached past her knees. Black boots that were irregularly long-they reached past the hem of her coat. Sleeves that weren't attached to her coat and reached past her hands. everything was black. Including her hair. Which, for a woman her age, was abnormally long. it almost reached the floor and probably would have had she not been wearing a ponytail that held a lot of it. Her face was framed by bangs that covered her left eye. Not that the Order was able to see it any way- the left side of her face was covered by a mask.

Shocked faces surrounded her. Sighing yet again she said,"My full name is Zephyr Zaria. I was the one assigned to this mission."

Mission...what exactly was she told?

Harry looked at her uncomfortably,"Umm,, what, exactly, had Professor McGonagall told you...?"

"Nothing."

Silence.

"Okay then, I suppose we should fill you in on what happened," Harry opened his mouth to start, but not before Zaria gave a significant look at the children. Hermione and Ginny took that to be the cue and shepherded them up to their rooms.

*Meeting*

Harry finished, his voice slightly dry from talking so much. Professor Zaria was leaning against the wall. Her eyes closed in a thoughtful look. She nodded once as Harry finished telling her what he and the Order knew.

"Well...that seems like a delightful situation. What makes you think this...organization is targeting Hogwarts and it's students?"

Neville replied for Harry,"The 'killings', if we can call them that, are getting closer and closer to the school. Plus all of the families that supposedly committed 'suicide' are families that either are expecting children, have young children, or children that are currently are or will attend Hogwarts in the fall."

"Intresting..."Her finger tapped her mouth thoughtfullly,"Well, we are going to have to find more information on that. But i suppose my full title is long overdue."

"Full title?" Ginny asked as she reentered the room along with her sister-in-law,"I thought you already told us your name?"

"Well not exactly," Her face grew stiff and she moved from her lax position against the wall.

"My name is Zephyr Zaria: advisor to the Head Captain; lone and 1st Soulweaver; guard of Prisoners under the jurisdiction of Central 46; first founder of the school along with Head Captain Yamamoto; limiter of Kurosaki, Hitsugaya, Zaraki, and Yamamato; sole aide of the Soul King; one of the strongest Shinigami in Soul Society; and the oldest being in Soul Society." She bowed shallowly at the shocked faces of the wizards who hadn't understood one of the titles that had come out of her mouth.

Clearing his throat awkwardly Ron said,"Well, now that that's out of our way why don't we discuss what else was on our agenda,"

*Two hours later*

"Well I think that was everything we had to discuss. Why don't we all head to bed and meet again later this week. Zep- erm, Zaria why don't i show you your room," Ginny said kindly, stumbling over the woman's last name. Apparently she didn't like it when she was called something other than her last name.

Zaria followed Ginny up the stairs to the fourth floor. "Here. Is this room all right with you? I tried to get as far away from the kids as possible. I wouldn't wan them to disturb you with their noise. Let me know if they are being too rowdy or feel free to tell them off yourself."

Zaria nodded stiffly and shut the door after Ginny headed back down the stairs.

*Next day-Morning*

Rubbing their eyes tiredly a pair of boys along with a girl headed down towards the kitchen. Albus, who was in front stopped as soon as he reached the doorway. Startled Rose asked,"What's wrong Albus?"

"Nothing," he siad as he moved into the kitchen occupied by three woman. Two of which he was used to seeing. Ginny moved efficiently around the kitchen preparing breakfast for the multitude of kids that she had to cook for. Hermione was sitting at the table and quietly reading a book along with a cup of hot steaming coffee. Then, the person who neither of the three were used to seeing, Professor Zaria was, like Hermione, sitting at the table her hand full of coffee. The Professor glanced up at the kids who entered the kitchen cautiously staring at her. Clearing her throat awkwardly Ginny said,"Well aren't you three up early. Whyk don't you take a seat and have some breakfast."

Zaria stood suddenly and took her glass to the sink startling all five of the wizards in the kitchen. Quietly she asked"Could one of you please tell me where the library is?"

"Ah, it's on the first floor. If you want I can show you." Hermione said as she also stood and placed her glass in the sink.

"Wait, Hermione, isn't that boggart still in that room?" Ginny said her eyes sparkling with worry.

"That'll be fine, I'm sure I can take care of it." Zaria said cutting of the response about to emerge from Hermione's mouth.

"That's a relief," Ginny said as her attention turned to the children who were watching the exchange with curiosity,"Can you three wake James and Lily for breakfast?"

Albus, Scorpius and Rose nodded simultaneously and rose from where they'd been sitting. They walked up the stairs behind the two woman and walked to the room where James was staying at. The two boys quickly woke James up as Rose ran up to the 2nd floor to wake Lily.

Rose arrived back on the first floor in time to follow Albus and Scorpius into the Library/sitting room where Zaria and Hermione had approached the cabinet in the far corner. It rattled and shook as Zaria stood before it more and more violently. Hermione glanced behind her at the children who met her eyes sheepishly. She sighed and gave a shrug that said, if you get in trouble don't blame me. She returned her attention to the Professor who took one glance at the cabinet before speaking softly,"Please take a few steps back," the four complied and Zaria released the boggart.

It burst out and stopped. It's beady eyes explored it's surroundings and stopped on Zaria. Rose hurriedly put her hand over her mouth in shock at the appearance of the horrible creature. It looked something like a mummy but was ten times worse. Instead of bandages wrapping it it stood with flesh that looked as if it had been chewed then regurgitated, then again and again. However it had no rotten or awful smell. It simply smelled normal. It's head was worse than the body. Beady eyes set off its large forehead along with no hair. A thin mouth that had fangs poking out dripped with saliva.

The abominable creature stepped towards Zaria and narrowed it's eyes at her. Rapidly, too fast to actually distinguish an actual figure, the being started to flip through many people. The four 'spectators' caught sight of bright orange followed by multiple flashes of white and gray. Finally it settled on a figure. It was a man with slicked back brown hair and kind eyes. A white overcoat hung over similarly white clothes. The man lunged at Zaria before abruptly stopping and starting to flip into different people again.

Finally a scene so terrible that all four stepped back appeared. People dressed in black clothes were laying on the ground bloody and dead. Above them stood what looked like Zaria but wasn't. The figure had silver hair and gold and black eyes. The woman held up her hands and slowly dropped the 9 rings that were worn. Rose looked at the rings, then at Zaria's hands. The same rings were present. However, the woman stoically looked at the scene, no emotion showing on her face. The scene disappeared and the boggart appeared again in its natural form. Seemingly frustrated the boggart tried to reach past Zaria in an attempt to reach the other humans behind her. It never reached them.

Time slowed down as Zaria held up her hands and started muttering a few words to herself. Unable to be heard by the others, Zaria muttered,"Hadō 4, Byakurai,"

Lightning flowed out of her finger and hit the boggart. It immediately disintegrated. Hermione gasped at the feat that Zaria had accomplished. Amazed and awestruck the three children stared. As soon as the boggart had fallen to ashes Zaria instantly knelt and pulled out a glass vial. After she had put all the ashes inside Zaria closed the vial with a stopper and muttered a few silent words. The contents disappeared.

"What the-? How?" For once, Hermione Weasley was at a loss of words. A similar predicament was occurring with the children.

Zaria smiled politely and said,"It's a secret,"

Taking that to be a dismissal Hermione shepherded the children to the kitchen where Ginny, James and Lily were waiting to open her mouth to ask where in the world the four had been, Ginny was cut off by a frantic and pale looking Hermione,"I'll tell you later. Why don't we eat. I think Zaria is just fine upstairs."

Angrily Ginny opened her mouth to retort but was cut off by a sharp look. Resigning herself to not knowing what had happened Ginny served breakfast.

*Later-after breakfast*

Albus, Scorpius and Rose hurried upstairs to the 2nd floor where Albus and Scorpius' room was. Her eyes wild and excited Rose started to speak as soon as the door closed,"I've heard about that! It's called wandless magic. Apparently it's almost impossible to learn. Even Uncle Harry only did it once...and by accident too. But this woman, our teacher too, did it on purpose and she didn't even say the incantation loudly!" Rose finished breathlessly as she eagerly shared her knowledge wiht her year-mates.

"Geez Rosie, Slow down a bit. We already knew all that. I'm more shocked about how that boggart couldn't find a fear of hers. That was pretty weird. How could she not be afraid of something?" Albus said, in a hurry like Rose.

Scorpius face-palmed and sighed mockingly,"Merlin, these cousins. All alike and talkative."

Rose and Albus stared,"HEY!"

A knock came on the door making the triad jump. Rose stood and opened the door to the last person they expected to see-Professor Zaria.

"Hello," she said pleasantly,"I was wondering if you could tell me a little more about the ghosts in Hogwarts."

Rose spoke hesitantly,"Well you see..."

_To be coontiinnued..._

* * *

**So, how was it? The little box at the bottom needs to be filled out...Thanks to all those who favorited and followed on my first chapter. That was a bigger response than I thought. I understand that the title is a bit different...**

**HERE IS SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION- As you may know I am writing multiple stories at once. There are about two more that need to be started before I continue the two that have been started. I will be writing two chapters of each before I write the next chapter of ****_Sisters. _****OR I will write the one with the most votes on my poll(currently this story). Feel free to PM me what you'd like me to write or anything else.**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to read my stories. Please tell me any NAMES that you like and think I should use. I'm on a name shortage here! Thanks and see...post soon...**


	3. ATTENTION

**Hey everyone...**

**I'm disappointed to tell you all that I will no longer be updating one chapter at a time a alternating stories (it's a big pain {told you I'm lazy}). However, I will be updating a story as often as I can over a period of time (haven't decided yet - will either be 3 months or 6 months). I encourage you to PM me/ review about what you think. There will be a poll that you SHOULD look at. **

**Thanks and hope to 'see' you later!**

**alaska**


End file.
